Fallout
by helium man
Summary: Tsuna is the principal of Namimori Middle School, and Hibari is the head of it's board of education. They've never been close - until Mukuro decides he wants to take over their school for the betterment of Kokuyo. au, slash, 1827.
1. Chapter 1

**warnings: **largely au, slash, ooc, 1827. not beta'd.

**summary:** No-Mafia, TYL. AU. Tsuna is the principal of Namimori Middle School, while Hibari is the head of the board of education. And Mukuro just wants to take over their school for the betterment of Kokuyo. 1827.

**Fallout**

Tsuna bit his lip in frustration, hands clenching besides his waist. He hadn't - he hadn't worked himself to the _bone_, year after year after year for all his achievements to just be... _taken away_ from him, just like that. He openly glared at the purple haired man sitting across from him, but schooled his features once he realized what he was doing. It wouldn't do good for either of them if he showed signs of weakness in front of the man - Rokudo Mukuro wasn't known for his mercy, nor was he for his kindness.

"The fact of the matter is," Mukuro (as he insisted to be called) smoothly stated, as if he couldn't care less of the fact he was about to _destroy his entire's life's work._ "The only viable option you have if you want your school to continue, is to merge both Kokuyo and Namimori together. It would be a pointless endeavor for you to try and make it work by yourself, the funding you receive just doesn't cut it. Especially with the downturn of student applications you are getting as each year goes by."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Tsuna bit out scathingly, a false smile plastered across his face. The Kokuyo Middle School principal would, in fact, know. He was the reason for the decreasing amount of student applications they had received that year.

"Kufufu, not all rumors are to be believed, Sawada-san." And there it was. The mans annoying laugh. Tsuna tried to veil his disgust, though he was never really good at hiding his emotions - no matter how many times he'd practiced in the past. "You know as well as I do that it has never been proven."

"Not yet, no. But _the fact of the matter is_, Mukuro-san," Tsuna replied contemptuously, his tone a mocking impression of Mukuro's. "That there has been varying complaints from my students over the years about Kokuyo Middle students harassing many of ours. It's been a matter we've discussed in much seriousness, if you recall?"

"But of course, and I have done what I can to ensure that it doesn't occur." Mukuro said, smiling broadly. It was a lie and they both knew it - Mukuro had been the one behind the entire thing, and now potential students were too afraid to even _think_ about applying to Namimori because of their fear of getting bullied by the Kokuyo students. "But children can be stubborn at times, you must understand. Kids will be kids,, and boys will be boys."

"But it _is_ your responsibility as their principal to discipline them." The arrival of Namimori's board of education head didn't surprise Tsuna in the least. He was used to Hibari's random and sporadic appearances, no matter how much they irked him. Mukuro didn't seem to be too phased by Hibari's icy tone or sudden appearance either - in fact, he seemed to be amused by it.

"Kyouya-san, I wasn't expecting you till much later." Mukuro greeted amiably, tilting his head sideways. "I'm glad you came, however abrupt."

Hibari spared Mukuro an icy glare, before turning towards Tsuna, who had to physically restrain himself from his instinctual shrinking-back-in-fear. It was an indication of how scary Hibari could be, and a reminder of Tsuna's middle-school days when he still held the nickname of 'No-Good Tsuna'.

"Hibari-san," Tsuna said, almost choking. He was glad that he at least didn't stutter this time. Embarrassing would of been putting it lightly, especially in front of Mukuro. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Hibari in return looked disapprovingly at him. He had accepted the fact that Tsuna was the principal of Namimori grudgingly, obviously also reminded of his uselessness during his younger years. But other than the small, quick glances sent his way, Hibari mostly left him alone. They had developed a sort of compromise, they were by no means _friends_, but they were both mature enough to know that they held important positions vital for Namimori's existence, and thus had to work together. They were as close as co-workers could be, but that was the limit of relationship.

"The meeting to discuss the lack of enrollments this year is to start in ten minutes." Hibari informed, not sparing a glance towards Mukuro, obviously having deemed the man unimportant at the current time.

"Aa, I suppose it's time I take my leave?" Mukuro cut in from where he sat, making a move to stand up. "I take it you will bring up my offer during the meeting?" He asked, sparing a glance towards the board head.

"Offer?" Hibari questioned, his face a stoic mask with the barest hint of emotion shifting through it, though Tsuna could faintly see a trace of confusion lacing his tone. He'd known Hibari long enough to recognize it for what it was - though Mukuro seemed to take it as annoyance instead.

"Yes," the purple haired man said with a nod. "Hasn't Tsunayoshi-kun told you?"

Tsuna stopped to stare at Mukuro, when had he turned from Sawada-san to Tsunayoshi-kun so fast? He didn't even remember giving Mukuro the permission to call him that name, never mind in public. "I haven't yet," Tsuna gritted out through clenched teeth, his anger at the man increasing by the second.

"Well, I suppose now would be a good time," Mukuro began, way too cheerily for Tsuna's liking. "I've heard of your recent - _troubles_," at this Tsuna noticed Hibari narrow his eyes at the man, "with student enrollment. And I've extended a hand to Tsunayoshi-chan here, from Kokuyo to Namimori, of help."

"And I've said countless times before, _we don't need your help._"

"You see, it would be in the best interest of both of us if our schools were to merge together. Funding for Namimori High is at an all time low, I believe? What with, as you said, your lack of enrollments this year. And as such, as a representative of Kokuyo I'd like to offer our assistance on that matter. All we need in exchange is your cooperation, of course."

Hibari seemed to catch on fairly quickly, as Tsuna had suspected he would of. Honestly, he had wanted to keep the problem away from the board head as much as he could - because he knew that the man could be incredibly rash and bull-headed at times. Not to mention violent, which wouldn't of helped their school's reputation in the least. If Hibari decided to 'bite (Mukuro) to death', as he still commonly did to others, then they'd be making an enemy out of Kokuyo, which he didn't want at all. Despite how much Tsuna loathed Mukuro, making an enemy out of the man would win them no favors.

"We do not require your assistance," Hibari stated bluntly, both his hands carefully placed behind his back. "Though your offer is commendable, at the current time Namimori is not looking to _merge_ with any school."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, at that, recognizing the challenge for what it was. "But of course," he said smoothly. "However, if the situation is to change in the near future, you know where to find me."

"Is that a threat?" Hibari questioned, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, though all three of them knew it was.

"Just a reminder," the principal of Kokuyo said, an easy smile ever present on his face, despite the tension hanging in the air. "Well, I've taken enough of your time, and I can see you've much to discuss. I'll show myself out, it's been a pleasure talking to you, Hibari-san, Tsunayoshi-chan."

Tsuna gave a jerky nod in reply, before slumping back down in his office chair after the purple-haired man left. He let out a deep sigh, bringing his right hand up to rub his temples. Hibari on the other hand merely stood silently, considering Mukuro's words.

"You are not to agree with him under any circumstances," Hibari, at last, said.

"Of course not," Tsuna bit out, more harshly than intended. "I'm not stupid, Hibari-san."

Hibari narrowed his eyes but said nothing in return. Tsuna released another sigh, closing his eyes. "When is the meeting again?"

A pause, then: "Five minutes."

"I'll be ready in two."

* * *

**an: **sup im a liar. for my cousin as per usual.  
reviews appreciated yeah


	2. Chapter 2

**warnings: **largely au, slash, ooc, 1827. not beta'd.

**summary:** No-Mafia, TYL. AU. Tsuna is the principal of Namimori Middle School, while Hibari is the head of the board of education. And Mukuro just wants to take over their school for the betterment of Kokuyo. 1827.

**Chapter Two.**

Tsuna sat idly, twiddling his thumbs in boredom as yet another one of the board members took up stage. They were, as Hibari (who was unsurprisingly absent, _yet again_) had informed him previous, discussing how they would be able to increase the number of student applications next semester. Tsuna had yet to be called up, but the principal had a feeling that he wouldn't be - the board of education member's didn't hold his opinion in high regard much, they never had. It had, as usual, something to do with the fact that most of it's members were old students of Namimori as well, who knew him when he had been a middle-schooler.

Tsuna had used to hope that they would of been mature enough to realize that Dame-Tsuna and he were two different people. As Tsuna grew older, he had begun to take matters more seriously - when he reached high school his grades had improved significantly (no thanks to the home tutor his mother had hired, as recommended by his absentee father). But unfortunately, first impressions were always hard to get rid of, and his nickname from middle school had stuck until he and the rest of his classmates had graduated.

The negative connotations and the memories that came along with _that_ nickname never really vanished, and Tsuna still found himself the butt of jokes more often than not. But he'd learnt to accept that he'd never truly escape from the nickname, and had settled on discouraging his 'friends' (more like workmates) from using it.

Tsuna was brought out of his musings when he heard the words, "...school festival at the end of the month."

The principal blinked, as all eyes turned on him. He coughed into his hand awkwardly, before surveying the room. "A school festival?"

The man who had addressed him nodded, not seeming to have noticed the fact he had no clue what they'd been discussing previously. "Yes, it would help advertise Namimori to the general public, as well as allow potential students to see what our school has to offer."

Tsuna hummed in agreement, though it was a good idea, one that he'd thought of in the past, he was reluctant to actually allow one. Not only would it cost a lot, it could also potentially endanger the students and guests, especially so with the rise of complaints he'd been receiving over the past few months, against the Kokuyo students. He voiced his opinion on the matter, weighing the pro's and the con's.

There was a discussion that lasted for about five minutes, until a voice hesitantly suggested, "why don't we ask Hibari-san to head the a Disciplinary Committee for the day?"

_That_ suggestion was met with complete and utter silence.

It wasn't a secret that the Disciplinary Committee had been disbanded years ago. It had been Hibari himself decided that, since there was no suitable leader to take over, he would assume the sole role of 'protecting the peace of Namimori'. Tsuna sometimes wondered if the man was insane, but he couldn't deny that Hibari did a good job of protecting the 'peace' of Namimori, but only on school grounds.

Affairs that happen outside of Namimori were another matter altogether. They were none of his business, and he paid little attention to the going on's that didn't directly concern the peace of 'his' school; thus he left most students alone to deal with their own problems, as he had during his own adolescence. And despite what other people would think, Tsuna knew that Hibari found it distasteful to beat up kids almost half his age. The man apparently still had _some_ sense of moral integrity - either that or it was his own personal twisted form of pity.

"I don't think that's a smart idea," one of the board members said slowly, breaking the silence. "Hibari-san is rather..."

"Violent?" Tsuna chimed in, reminded of all the times when the ex-Prefect had beat up all the late comers on day during high school, because he had been _bored_.

Noise of consent flitted throughout the meeting room, until one of the members - the one who'd suggested the idea in the first place, again spoke up. "Yes, but we can depend on Hibari-san to ensure that there won't be any major troubles during the festival." He reasoned, sounding more confident than before. "And with him there, no one would dare try to."

There was, again, a noise of consent. "Yes, but will he agree to do the task? As you all know, Hibari-san is not one for crowds." Tsuna said aloud, honestly not wanting the ex-prefect anywhere _near_ the festival - if it were to happen. He couldn't help but feel that the principal of Kokuyo would take that as a challenge, and increase his efforts into ruining the reputation of Namimori.

After all, a school that could not even protect it's guests wouldn't really be able to protect it's students.

"Couldn't you ask him, Sawada-san?" The board member asked. "I've heard that you and him are quite... _close_."

Tsuna blinked, and then spluttered at the implication, feeling his cheeks turn a rather embarrassing shade of pink. "N-no," he managed to choke out. Somehow he _still_ couldn't get rid of his annoying habit of blushing whenever it was even suggested that he was in a relationship. He'd gotten enough of that out of his mother, and especially his dad. Or at least when the two of them were alive._  
_

But he was getting off track. "Hibari-san and I aren't that clo-"

"Wasn't he the one who told you about the meeting though?" One of them cut in, staring curiously at him.

"Yes, but-"

"Then I'm sure you can convince him to do this one thing for you."

"But-"

"And it's not like he can really to anything to you, since you're the principal, anyway."

"But I-" Tsuna attempted to explain, exactly, why he couldn't ask Hibari, but found his excuses lacking. The expectant faces of the various board members eventually had him agreeing, and the meeting was cut to a close soon after. And it was with a dejected sigh that Tsuna made his way to the school rooftop - where he knew that Hibari would be, napping. Because some things never changed.

* * *

**an **blah ok chapter there  
i have three tests tomorrow as you can see i'm an irresponsible little thing.  
reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
